Oh God No
by nataliedejayy
Summary: Jamie, better known as James in the Bronx, is an all time friend of the one and only Dallas Winston. She's just gotten out of jail for murdering a man 5 years back, something she doesn't speak about with anyone besides Dal. He invites her to get away from the city life for awhile. Just that this gang wasn't what she expected from Dallas.


**A/N: I finished this story a month or two ago & am thinking of rewriting it because there's a lot missing from it. For now I'll post what I have. Yes, it's finished so a sequel will come sooner or later... Contemplating it for now. Please review & be honest with me. Thanks & enjoy.**

**Oh & just to clarify, they're all older now. Pony's 20, Johnny's 21, Dallas' 24, etc. You can figure out the rest.**

**Chapter 1: Boys Will Be Boys**

"Hey, where is everybody?" asked Dallas as they stepped into the quiet house. James shrugged and flipped her hair. Damn, do I need a shower, she thought.

The house, from what she could see, was not very nice. Yes, clean but not nicely furnished. A small coffee table was in the middle of the living room, along with a recliner in the corner next to a lamp, a newspaper resting on the arm. Against the window where the paint was peeling, a long comfy looking couch that leaned against. Still, it was homey, something she hadn't seen in five years. She was happy she was at least there rather than a jail cell. "Well we'll wait then. Want a beer or somethin'." Nodding her head, he threw one her way. It as silent outside which she thought was strange for this time of night, wasn't she in a bad neighborhood? Most guys were out drinking and partying, right?

"Thanks," she commented as she caught the alcohol quickly. "Why we here again?" Sitting on the dusty couch now, it did kind of feel like home when Dal, Ethan, Steven and her shared an apartment. It made her smile for a second; still she wiped the grin off, she didn't want Dallas thinking she was soft.

"'Cause I want you to meet my… uh…" Dal was struggling to figure out what to call these guy's he'd told her about the whole way. When he drank the beer, his blonde hair flipped back and his blue eyes were shown. A small glint of something shined. He noticed her staring and smirked. "We're a gang. Kinda like family."

"Okay then," she added taking a swing of beer. Letting it settle in her mouth, she swallowed and asked, "So, can you summarize everyone? Well everyone except Johnny 'cause I've already met him." She brought the guy to mind, a hurt little brother to Dal she'd noticed. Dal cared about Johnny and it was rare for Dal to care about anyone.

But just as she finished her sentence, a stampede of teenage boy's ran in through the front door. They were all jumpy and laughing, drunk maybe. Shaking her head, Dallas began, "Where the hell were y'all?"

"Calm down, damn. You're starting to sound like Darry. We were playing football in the lot," grinned a cute looking one. No flirting, Dallas already told you. None. He flipped back a head full of rich black hair and laughed a laugh of drunkenness and just pure hysteria.

"Whatever. You guys, this is my friend Jamie but well, most people call her James. She just got here from New York." She nodded their way, no shaking hands; she didn't do that courteous shit. They all seemed to check her out and she just rolled her eyes. Guys were really annoying.

"Hey Johnny," she smiled at him. James felt bad for this kid. His parent's were horrible to him, then again, whose weren't. She could see clearly now the scars from his father's beatings on his face and the constant look of fear in his eyes. Still, when she smiled at him, it went away. If only for a second, she made this guy smile. It gave her a warm feeling inside. "Um… let me try and guess your names," she insisted cheerfully while standing. First pointing at the tallest, strong looking guy, "Darrel. Ha, Superman." He gave her a mean look and she dared with a serious tone in her voice, "Hit me, I will hit you back." His eyes went wide; she didn't think anyone had ever threatened him before. At least not in such a serious way. "You're Ponyboy," she noted looking at the boy only a year younger than her. His dark hair was slicked back like all of theirs but there was just a little hint of blonde in it. Like Dally's. His bluish green eyes caught her off guard for a second; they were like… she stopped thinking.

Dally noticed it was coming back and punched her arm to get the thoughts out of her. "And that's Steve, Two-Bit, and-" she didn't let him finish 'cause of the kick he got right in his 'area.' They all laughed as he sat on the ground. You couldn't see pain in his eyes but a burning rage. "What the fuck James!" he yelled at her.

She held back a laugh of her own and responded, "You punched me. I had to get you back. That goes for all of you. Hit me, kick me, punch me in the face, you will get it in return and I don't give a damn if you hate me afterwards. Got it." Dallas got up and walked out of the house to smoke, he was enraged, all because of me. She smiled; he'd get over it soon. He could never be mad at her; it was a habit he'd gotten into like smoking.

They all nodded as a tall, brown-eyed, handsome guy walked up to her and introduced himself, "I'm Sodapop Curtis, or just Soda. Do I really have to call you James? I prefer to be nice to the ladies." He winked and expected her to blush like all the girls at the gas station, but instead she laughed in his face. He looked at her questionably.

"I'd prefer you do call me James. And don't try any moves 'cause I know them all," she laughed again. "Besides, if Dally hasn't told any of you, which I believe he hasn't, I prefer women over men if you catch my drift. So, y'all will never get at me," she came out clearly and strongly. If Dal hadn't introduced her as a girl, it surprised her that they still found her slightly attractive.

This shocked them, jaws dropped, eyes went wide. That was the reason for her boyish long hair cut, kind of like Johnny's but cleanly cropped and dirty blonde, her clothes that resembled so much Dally's because they were pretty much hand-me-downs from him, and her dislike to make-up.

Dallas walked into the house again and stood next to her. "So you can't to do this," he explained, trying to wrap his arm around her waist. He wasn't doing it for illustration, she knew that for a fact. Ever since they'd met in New York the night she stole from him, he'd been trying to get her to like him. Or at least have sex with him. Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Or she'll do this."

"You would know best 'cause I learned how to fight from the best," James admitted with a wide smirk. This time she whispered in his ear low enough for just him to hear, "Please, Dal, you already know how I feel about you. So stop 'cause I'm not gonna play this game with you again." Letting him go, he took her arm and led her outside where by her elbow no one would follow.

"Why, why don't you like me?" he asked mad but curious. A small glint of anger and sadness hit in his eyes.

"Why do you like me so much?" she countered this time. Dallas stayed quiet and she just walked back inside. She wasn't going to waste her time. "So, guys, who's up for some more football?" she asked with a wide smile. They all cheered and hollered, running out of the house and back to the lot. Boys will be boys.


End file.
